


I Don’t Have a God but Honey, If I Did...

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides he needs a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don’t Have a God but Honey, If I Did...

He decides he needs a pet, an example of what his power can do; turn an evil demon bitch into a willing slave to heaven. So he pulls her from the depths of hell, an easy feat and drops her on the lab floor, naked and disorientated.  
  
“Clarence, is that you?” She asks, slightly woozy.  
  
“I am your God now.” He states simply, calmly.  
  
“Oh, Clarence, I don’t have a God but honey, if I did...” She laughs, her senses coming back to her.  
  
He drags her up so she is standing. “This is not a question of faith. I _am_ your God and you will be my subject, you will love me.”  
  
“Aww, all you had to do was ask.” She pulls him towards her by his tie, kissing him before he knew what she was doing.   
  
Her mouth tasted like fire and brimstone, so fresh from hell. Her hands pushed at his clothes trying to get at skin. He pushes her away from him, making her fall to the floor.  
  
“That is not what I meant by love.” Castiel growled.  
  
“What scratches your itch then? Do you want me to beg and crawl like a whore?” She crawled towards him and began tugging at his belt. He was too busy watching her to stop her. She took his cock out, sliding her hand over it until it was hard, his vessel betraying him.  
  
“Or do you want me to be all subservient and ‘yes master’. A little fragile flower for you to bruise and break?” She licked down his cock before circling the head, a little groan noting the shift in power from what his mind was telling him to do and what his body wanted him to do.  
  
He moved fast, knocking her backwards on the lab floor, pinning her with his weight. He didn’t prepare her; he just pushed straight in, bathing in the heat and tightness of her. She cried out, her vessel adjusting to the sudden invasion but the demon inside egged him on; she wanted it rougher, harder, more.  
  
“Is this what good boy Angels do when daddy’s not home? Fuck demons into the floor, just as filthy as we are, aren’t you Clarence?”  
  
“Shut up.” He growled, biting at her neck and collarbone, not wanting to kiss her again because she still tasted of hell.  
  
He came inside her, blood in his ears drowning out her laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fire, brimstone, dirty (- for Porn Battle XIII [LJ](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/500924.html) / [DW](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html))


End file.
